


Red Dragon's Warmth

by AlexisRedDragon



Series: Kisfyire's Dragonic Journey [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisRedDragon/pseuds/AlexisRedDragon
Summary: When Kisfyire was very young, she visited her father late at night, unable to sleep.





	Red Dragon's Warmth

     A large, red dragon was lying amongst his pile of treasures. He had accumulated many over the years, from golden goblets to jewels the size of chicken eggs to piles upon piles of coins. The huge creature was looking over them, reciting the monetary value of each object in his collection in his head. Most other red dragons would be envious of such a hoard, but he needn't worry about any of them, as he lived away from other red dragon territories. Indeed, his hoard was the most important thing in his life, except-  
     “Daddy?”  
     The dragon paused, and turned to the small voice to his left. Staring up at him from eyes as golden as his treasures was a little girl, half dragon and half elf, clothed in cloth pajamas. Her hair was a bright blonde, and her arms were coated in red scales, just like her father's.  
     “Kisfyire”, the dragon began in a low, warm voice, “you're supposed to be in bed.”  
     “I can't sleep. Can we go flying? Please, just a few minutes!”,The child pleaded.  
     The dragon felt a slight tinge of annoyance at his personal time being interrupted, but didn't show it to his beloved daughter. “Well, okay, just for a few minutes.” The great beast started walking as quietly as possible to the mouth of the mountainous cave, followed eagerly by Kisfyire. Once he was under the light of the moon, he crouched down, positioning his tail so as to allow the little girl to clamber onto his back. Once she had a firm grip, the dragon took off, knowing not to fly particularly fast or far.  
     “Daddy, why do the moons look so close if they're so far away?”, the girl inquired, curiously staring at the night sky.  
     “Well, Kisfyire,” the dragon made sure to stay on course and pay attention to his surroundings, “the moons are very big, big enough to see from here.”  
     “Bigger than you, Daddy?”  
     “Yes,” the dragon replied with a hint of a chuckle in his voice, “much bigger than me. Bigger than all living things on this plane.” It had occurred to the dragon that most other red dragons would be disgusted at him for allowing a weaker creature to ride on his back like a human on a horse, but he stopped caring what other red dragons thought ages ago. There weren't any others around here, anyway.  
     “Daddy, when will I be able to fly?”, The little girl asked. Her father had gotten used to these kinds of questions by now.  
     “We're... not sure. If you were a pure red wyrmling, it'd be a little while longer, but since you're a half-elf wyrmling, it's hard to say. Half-elf dragons such as yourself are very rare, and some of them don't even have wings. Nobody really knows for sure when you'd be able to fly.”  
     “Very rare? Does that mean I'm special?”  
     “Yes, Kisfyire. You are very special.”, the dragon replied warmly. His daughter began to sing a song her mother had taught her, a story about a dwarf who had found a pile of gold in the mines, only to be chased away by the dragon who owned it. Upon hearing his daughter's singing voice, the red dragon felt himself be overcome by fatherly pride, a feeling most red dragons never got to experience.  
     “Did I say the right words, Daddy?”, the girl questioned with excitement.  
     “Yes,” her father responded, now headed home but still glowing with joy. “you have the memory of a white dragon.”. Comparing ones child to the weakest and most feral of chromatic dragons would be seen as a grave insult to other red dragons, but the girl's father had learned over the years that all dragon varieties had something to admire, and for white dragons it was their excellent memory.  
     The pair had returned home from their brief flight, meaning it was time for Kisfyire to go back to bed. The dragon carried his daughter back to her sleeping quarters, and let her slide down his back safely to her bed. He wished her good night, and had begun to return to his hoard, before the small voice piped up again. “Daddy, can you tell me a bedtime story?”  
     The dragon felt another tinge of annoyance, but once again brushed it off. “Of course, Kisfyire. Would you like to hear another story about our ancestors?”  
     “Yes, please!”, Kisfyire replied, visibly excited. Her father began racking his brain for stories of his family history he hadn't yet told her. Eventually, one came to him, and he started to speak again.  
     “My own father, your grandfather, was a very strong, powerful red dragon, much like myself. He led his own small army of dragonborn soldiers and spellcasters, all of which were fully loyal to him. Some dragons do have dragonborns serving them, but your grandfather had someone else in his ranks, someone most red dragons lacked.  
     “Who was that, Daddy?” Kisfyire blurted out, asking yet another question.  
     “A black dragon. He, like most black dragons, lived in a swamp, but his neighbor, a green dragon living in the forest surrounding his home, decided one day to chase the black dragon away, to take the black dragon's territory for himself. The black dragon had nowhere else to go, so he ventured into the mountains, the same mountains we call home. There he met your grandfather, and became his second in command. The two dragons worked together, becoming a much stronger force than either of them were on their own.”  
     “What happened next?”, Kisfyire once again interjected.  
     “Well, your grandfather lead his army to battle, to chase off all the other red dragons in the area, to create a land where they could live peacefully. After they succeeded, the dragonborn army established a settlement, called Dragonkeep. It is now the town of dragonborns and half-dragons you and your mother visit, and many of its citizens are descendants of that army. But the moral of the story, Kisfyire, is life is better when it isn't spent alone. Your own strength can only go so far, and others have more to offer than it can seem at first glance. Do you understand?”  
     “I understand.” Kisfyire was still looking at her father, transfixed by his story, repeating the moral to herself in her head.  
     “Good night, Kisfyire. I love you.”  
     “Good night, Daddy! I love you too!”  
     At last, the red dragon was able to return to his pile of wealth, and once more began to add up its total value. He was just about finished when a slender elf woman came out of a nearby chamber, drowsily rubbing her eyes. She had the same blonde hair and golden eyes as the little half-dragon who'd just been put to bed. “Velcizaar, were you flying with Kissy earlier?”  
     “Yes, Faewyn, we were. She sung to me.”  
     “Oh,” Faewyn Galaelon yawned, “Did she get the words right?”  
     “I don't really know, but they sounded right enough to me.” Velcizaar still felt proud of his daughter's already exceptional singing abilities. “If she keeps it up, I'm sure she'll make an excellent performer someday.”  
     Many years later, Kisfyire hadn't forgotten the story her father told her. Her father's stories that convinced her that chromatic dragons weren't inherently evil, and that all of them had admirable traits. After learning about her grandfather and his second in command, Kisfyire made it her mission to form a group consisting of at least one of each of the five chromatic dragon varieties, where they could socialize and peacefully coexist. As an adult, she set out to chase that dream, traveling across the lands in search of chromatic dragons she could talk to, and, with luck, befriend.

 


End file.
